Faggot
by SunshineSpaceway
Summary: Kevin says something that strikes a chord with Double D, but why? EddyxEdd. Rated for language and Boyxboy.


_Sunshine is washing over the streets of a small cul-de-sac in a small town, not unlike any other. A circle of homes becomes illuminated in the glow of early June as the beginning of a fresh summer arrives. The beauty and hope of a new seaso-_

"_ED! Ya big lump, get back here!"_

"_I like chickens Eddy!"_

"_Gentlemen, please, slow down! Oh curse these scrawny appendages…"_

_3 boys looking to be in their early teens ran after each other in a circle, lead by the tallest, who appeared to be chasing absolutely nothing. _

"_Come now, futile swine and feel the grip of my iron ore!" He shouted. _

_After another moment of chasing after his imaginary monster said boy tripped over his own feet and fell harshly onto the pavement. _

"_Oh How in burns my friends!" He cried out in pain. _

"_It's what you get, monobrow." Snickered the shortest of the 3. _

"_Ed, how many times have I told you to be more careful? Gracious!"_

_A stocking cap clad boy rushed to the first's side, helping him up. _

"_C'mon you guys, we're wasting valuable scamming time here! Summer's only 3 months, chop chop!" The shortest, Eddy, called out. _

_His two friends raced to his side and the three began going over plans to coerce money from the other neighborhood children. _

"_Alright" Eddy started "How about, poor little Ed here has the deadly disease mesomathelititus…and…and he needs an operation to save his foot!" _

"_Not my foot guys! What am I going to stir my gravy with?"_

_The other two cringed._

"_We'll have those suckers making 'charitable donations' in no time with this sob story." A grin spread across Eddy's face._

"_No no no!" _

"_Oh lemme guess" Eddy rolled his eyes at Double D who had just cut in. "You don't wanna do this because of some moral mumbo jumbo, right?"_

"_Why yes, generally speaking you're correct. I cannot take part in this scheme; it's too far, even for you, praying off the sympathy of others for personal gain like this."_

"_C'mon Sockhead, it's not the worst thing we've tried."_

"_We need to think of something else. I will not do this. "He insisted._

"_Ugh, fine!" The shortest surrendered "Guess we're back to square one."_

_The boys lay back on the soft grass for a while looking up at the sky. Eddy and Edd going over plans in their heads as Ed pointed to each cloud stating what it looked like. _

_Moments later they heard the screech of bicycle tires as it came to a stop. Its rider made a U turn to face the Eds. The boy was the same age as the others, he had a few pieces of red hair sticking out from underneath a baseball cap and wore a devious grin on his face not unlike the one Eddy had on earlier that day. The 3 stood up. _

"_What do you want, Kevin?" Eddy asked. It was clear he was already angered at the boy's presence. _

"_Can't I just come by and see what you dorks are doing?" He asked. _

"_Well you saw, we ain't doing anything, so you can just get out of our way!"_

"_Jeez, what a buncha fags" Kevin taunted._

"_What'd you say?" Eddy's eyes narrowed._

"_You heard me, I said you're a fag."_

"_Why you!"_

"_Oh don't act all surprised, I've seen how you and Double-Dork are all over each other, its sick!" Kevin spat. His voice held slightly more malice than usual. _

"_God Kevin, you're such an idiot!"_

"_Whatever, homo"_

"_I have some mind too-"_

_He was cut off by a small whimper behind him. He looked back to see double D shaking and…_

"_Are you…crying?" Eddy asked, concerned for once. _

"_I'm sorry!" More tears spilled from they boy's eyes. _

"_See, look, what a little faggot!" Kevin laughed. _

_Ed ran up to Kevin, who still sat on his bike. He pushed the vehicle with enormous strength, causing it to jet down the street, boy along with it before he knew what hit him. _

"_Nobody makes Ed's friends cry!" He yelled._

_Meanwhile, Eddy went up to Double D and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_God, Kevin's such a jerk. You okay?"_

"_Yeah, fine." He managed a weak smile. "Sorry again…"_

_He was clearly embarrassed about what had happened. _

"_But I think I'm going to go home now."Double D said. _

"_Um…okay. Later. "Eddy replied, still perplexed by his friend's reaction to the whole thing. _

_What was this about? Kevin made fun of them all the time, why did he get so upset this time? Eddy stood at the side of the road watching his friend walk away. _

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, if you couldn't tell. _

_Hey look! I tried to write!_

_I'm probably pretty rusty, I haven't written anything in forever, not that I've ever been much of a writer to begin with. I will love anyone who reviews though~ *puppy eyes* _


End file.
